the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla Brownlow
Foreword; This page is dedicated to the character Kayla Brownlow, as well as The Warrens and their associated monsters, for example, the Grey Wardens, Arbiters and The Rampant. "Seriously. Fuck my job. Fuck my life. Ugh." - Kayla reflecting on their chosen life decisions. Basic Outline: Kayla Brownlow is an original human character origination from the Undertale universe with connections to the Gnosis verse through knowledge and "magical" abilities. They are the founder of The Warrens alongside 11 other members who have since left, their fates ambiguous. They were solely responsible for the perpetuation of the cult and the creation of The Wardens, and subsequently, the existence of The Arbiters and The Rampant, as well as being the creator of The Cynosure, though they did so by capturing and putting Chara through repeated physical and mental trauma in order to harvest their DETERMINATION. They are a female scientist with an extremely high level of intelligence, and carry large amounts of guilt from what they did while still a part of The Warrens, watching the entire thing degrade down from a well funded and empirical organisation into a ritualistic brutal cult based around the worship of a deity known as "Serenias". No original artwork or imagery of Kayla Brownlow exists yet. Their main associated song is "Doctor" by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell and Michael Vallejo in a collaboration for the album "Homestuck Vol. 1-4". Powers and Abilities: Kayla is an extremely intelligent individual, matching and even surpassing real-life supergeniuses, having esoteric knowledge especially in the sciences, such as physics, biology and chemistry. They conducted many experiments, and upon the discovery of the deity Serenias and thus the subsequent harnessing of "prayers", Kayla was able to realise that the energy that said prayers released was actually a form of magic. Kayla proceeded to develop an entire field of study and a series of applications for the specific dialect of Gnosis Verse magic. Kayla is skilled with firearms and melee weapons, but usually forgoes it for their magical abilities. Kayla also has excellent precognitive abilities and interrogative techniques, being a psychologist and being able to pick up one the most subtle of gestures and moments of aberration within a subject's speech, allowing them to accurately predict someone's personality and diagnose various mental illnesses from only momentary and fleeting moments of conversation or other social interaction. Kayla's magical abilities allow them to manipulate matter, with them especially utilizing a form of corrosive liquid they can create from thin air and manipulate, though they usually summon minions instead of varying posture shape, size and power, directly correlating with the energy and effort put into summoning them. They are nearly always creatures with grey pallor and monstrous appearances, with major types of them being Grey Wardens, and occasionally, Grey Arbiters. Kayla however, still able to summon a myriad of other creatures. Equipment: Kayla is nearly always armed with a Colt M9 pistol and a white lab coat, black pants and shirt. The Warrens: General Outline: The Warrens were formed a year before the present events of The Ancient Ones 2 by 12 scientists under the support of the world government's to prevent world chaos from the appearance of the deity Serenias. They redacted and confiscated all footage and made claims of mass hysteria and conspiracy theory hoaxes, as only a few dozen people had seen the event directly. The Warrens over time gained membership through its religious front for money, which eventually turned itself into the main body for The Warrens, making it into a powerful and extreme religion that practised various unethical activities like live sacrifices, killing, murders and other events in attempts to "appease" Serenias and help with their fight against Infinity, which they believed at the time to be an eternal struggle. Command Structure: The Warrens are first and foremost made up of Acolytes, various people who are just members of an organised religion. They have their own unofficial subgroups, like the ones who take part in The Warrens' more secret and dark rituals, while others simply believe them to be any other religion and often make donations, helping fund The Warrens. The Acolytes make up over 94% of The Warrens, numbering in the tens of thousands. Next are Sentinels which nearly always live underground inside of the actual Warrens, and act as the enforcers and high-officers, carrying out more delicate surface operations, more complicated and dark rituals and guard the entire underground facility and above-ground sites against incursion. They number in the thousands, and are well armed. Then there are the 12 Praetors, the "cult leaders" to say the least, having extremely potent Gnosis magic abilities and often being directly from The Sentinels. They are nearly always religious zealots, excluding a very select few. "The Secular" is a secret group that The Praetors technically oversee, but only Kayla is involved in. They are a group of scientists who know of the full nature of The Cult but believe sacrifices must still be made to Serenias, and thus help conduct research into how to complete this mission better. They number in the dozens. Facilities: The Warrens' surface operations are usually a group of peaceful social events and organised churches, asking for subscription fees to be a part of the religion. Most funding comes from working class Acolytes who just go about their business and give money. Sometimes The Warrens go above-ground to perform specific rituals or to complete high priority missions, for example, assassination or acquirement of a specific resource/asset they require. The Warrens' entire operation is underneath even The Underground, having a small run-down and dismantled cafe in the slums of New Home's outskirts hiding away a secret staircase that leads down into the huge facility known also as The Warrens. The Warrens has a lobby, which is a huge multi-storey cave which was previously a massive oil deposit, before it was depleted by human mining operations before the destruction of The Barrier, due to strange geometries around The Barrier's boundaries. The lobby has multiple levels and balconies and offshoots to where the Sentinels live and eat and are entertained, ritual grounds, The Secular and a mess of corridor that lead to various facilities in the area. The main offshoot is into a huge labyrinth of metal lined corridors of varying condition and age, within which The Praetors and The Secular roam. That is the area where all of the Grey Wardens, Arbiters and other experiments are housed, as well as a biosphere, various scientific laboratories and generically "large" facilities. Technology and Capabilities: The Warrens are the only faction to use widespread Gnosis magic in the Undertale Verse, having Praetors extremely skilled in this and some Praetors during their rituals. However, they are still mostly a group of people, with Sentinels at best having army-level weapons training, and in some cases, none at all. They use modern weaponry and scientific equipment. The Warrens however, due to Kayla's personal endeavours, has extremely advanced DETERMINATION based technology, able to extract it directly from blood or monster dust, and Gnosis magic is studied not as a strange phenomenon but as a science that can be exploited and used for a myriad of purposes. The Warrens has some more powerful weaponry, such as flak-cannons for anti-aircraft installations within their facility, and also have multiple hundreds of Grey Wardens and Arbiters. The Monsters: The Warrens' main achievement, or rather, Kayla's biggest and most terrible regret is the creation of The Grey Wardens and all of they subtypes. The Grey Wardens are summoned from the Gnosis verse's magic field. They are generic beings with an ape-like shape and walk on four legs. They have no eyes but have a huge mouth, and actively hunt and kill any form of life. They are extremely physically powerful, but can be trained by various members of The Warrens, especially Kayla, who is able to directly command them. The Wardens think only prim-ally and lack any form of high level intelligence. They are believed by members of The Warrens to be direct gateways to Serenias' void arena with Infnity, having mouths lined with sharp teeth and a purpose tongue, but their throat being absolutely unreflective and black, being a literal void. Their skin is mottled and grey, with many veins and arteries showing underneath, and they are often misshapen and distorted in shape and size. A much more powerful sub-type of The Wardens are The Arbiters, which are much more graceful and extremely tall humanoid figures that are unaffected whatsoever by lighting and always appear, even in total darkness, to be uniform grey. They can be seen through walls and through the eyelids if they so choose, which they often do in order to intimidate potential observers and prey. They are slim but taller, and multiple times stronger, as well as being exceptionally intelligent and cunning. A mix between various Gnosis Verse spirits and a Grey Warden's body caused it to mutate horribly into a being capable of fighting dozens of other Wardens and even an Arbiter known as The Rampant, which could regenerate upon "death", at the expense of the deaths of the spirits inside, whose souls were used for the regeneration. The Warrens was in control of a creature known as The Host, which was a unique creature that they praised as the closest incarnation to Serenias as they could reach. The Host was used as the absorber of sacrifices on the surface, as well as a minion for attacking high-priority targets, as it was by far the most powerful form of Grey Creature. It is capable of moving to the Gnosis Field, turning it intangible and invisible, where it can regenerate, and can absorb DETERMINATION, but not human SOULs in their entirety. It feeds off of blood, SOULs and Dead monster Dust, which it eventually used to mutate into a facsimile of Serena's body, which it then used to attack the then recently victorious people who had gone to save Chara from The Warrens. The Host at that point was incredibly powerful, and fought extensively in the dark against Chara in their mutated form, before they transported Cynthia, Chara, Frisk and The Cynosure to the Gnosis field where Chara was weaker and it was stronger. Eventually, Doc Scratch intervened by making Frisk realise their wand's capabilities, releasing a huge blast of energy from The Green Sun which utterly obliterated The Host, killing it and creating a crater multiple dozens of metres deep and thousands of kilometres wide. Biography and Plot Involvement in The Ancient Ones: Kayla first appear in The Ancient Ones 2. They were born on Undertale Earth in France, and were a child prodigy, passing multiple grades and quickly becoming one of the most academically powerful individuals in the entire world through their precocious abilities. Kayla's story only really begins after the arrival of Serena on the Undertale verse Earth to ask for prayers in order to help fight a being known as Infinity. Kayla, in tandem with government funding and resources at first, practically removed the event from history to avoid mass panic, and instead formed a specific group of scientists and colleagues to keep making what they scientifically believed to be sacrifices to "Serenias", the name of their goddess. Eventually however they came to be seen by the general public as some sort of religion, some finding out about them and asking to join. Due to the public now knowing of their presence, they made a cover story claiming to be a new religion founded around Serenias, like many others at the time. The Cult bloomed and eventually became known as The Warrens, though everyone but Kayla from the original 12 founders left, disgusted by The Cult's ritualistic behaviour. Kayla however, stayed, because they thought they still needed to make sacrifices, the general consensus among the world at the time being that Serenias was to fight Infinity for an eternity and thus required continual sacrifices forever, just to be on the safe-side. Kayla watched as The Warrens became more and more extreme with their methods, turning into religious zealots. To keep their dangerous influence away, Kayla created a massive underground complex underneath the Underground known also as The Warrens, in which they housed all of the cultists. They found multiple scientists around the world and invited them to join "The Secular", which helped her to conduct research on DETERMINATION and Gnosis verse magic in secret, said scientists being made aware of The Cult's full story. Kayla didn't want to be a part of The Warrens anymore, but now, all of the Cultists were looking up to her, and if she left, then it would mark the victory of Infinity and the world would be destroyed, and even if not, The Cultists would likely just become even more extreme and violent, or just go on a massive sprawling rampage of religious expansion, which Kayla hoped to avoid at all costs. Kayla eventually was made in charge of keeping Chara contained, alive and useful after their capture, and created The Cynosure at around about this time. They however, were framed by The Doctor's Association for the mass murder of multiple monster children and people, placing them as a xenophobic human going on an anti-monster genocidal rampage. This led to The Warrens believing they were a compromise and attempting to eliminate them, before The Cynosure broke out (extremely easily) and saved them, teleporting them accidentally to Frisk. Kayla then explained everything to Frisk, Asgore and Papyrus, before they decided to go save Chara together and descended into The Warrens along with The Cynosure, Asgore, Frisk, Papyrus, Crowbar and later on Cynthia (Wilderam), still remembering how to get there and the facility's layout, with the express purpose of ending The Warrens and saving Chara from their fate, hopefully alleviating Kayla's guilt over her previous actions. In the intervening time however a group of Gnosis Verse mages and monsters had attacked en-masse, nearly completely destroying The Warrens before they cut the power, flooded the facility with nerve gas and released all of The Wardens and Arbiters, annihilating both sides' forces, at which point most of the Gnosis verse members fled. This led to the group having to navigate through a pitch-black catacombs filled with hunting Wardens and Arbiters on the prowl for things to eat, many Gnosis Verse spirits and monsters also being left, with the spirits possessing Wardens and Arbiters, causing them to mutate horribly and come under extreme mental damage, attacking allies and enemies alike. The Praetors proceeded to gather together the various members of The Warrens scattered throughout the facility, wanting to quickly sacrifice Chara and move on, abandoning the facility and creating a new Cult along with any still loyal members and continue their legacy of sacrifices to Serena. This unknowingly placed the group attempting to save Chara under a time limit, even though The Warrens were not aware of their presence. In The Warrens, Frisk, Papyrus and Asgore informed Kayla that Serena had defeated Infinity long ago, to which Kayla actually reacted to with relief and mild joy. The Rampant however, revealed its presence and chased down the group, and they ran away. Eventually they stumbled into Cynthia in the corridor, who attacked The Cynosure, but were quickly subdued. The Rampant then caught up just as The Cynosure was attempting to break down the huge door that led to Chara's containment chamber, The Praetors and their various Sentinels and Acolytes on the other side preparing to have to fight while The Rampant fought the rest of the group attempting to save Chara. Kayla then proceeded into the antechamber where she fought and killed Praetor Ogligas, being by far the most powerful Praetor out of all of them, and proceeded to fight the rest of the members of The Warrens, and then later, while Chara was fighting The Host and Cynthia, The Cynosure and Crowbar were fighting, she remained stationary, before being crystallised by the Crystal Angels summoned by The Host during its combat with Chara, before she was reverted back by her own magic, and she turned the failed power-supply back on when the generators ran out of fuel shortly after Chara was freed. Personality: Kayla is an extremely strong alcoholic, having to deal with the stress of running The Warrens and seeing what they were doing for over a year, watching it all degrade so quickly. Otherwise, they're an extremely intelligent but amicable and sociable person. They have a positive predisposition towards children, and believe heavily in epistemic responsibility, holding only beliefs which they hold to be logical. Kayla is extremely guilt-ridden for what she did to multiple people and the actions of The Warrens Notable Victories and Losses: Victories: Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Statistics: Name: '''Kayla Brownlow. '''Aliases: '''N/A. '''Species: '''Human. '''Gender: Female. Age: '39 years. "'Tier" (According to VS Battles Wiki): '''10-B physically, anywhere between 9-A to 7-A with abilities. '''Abilities: '''Matter manipulation, summoning, focused telepathy, scrying. '''Attack Strength: '''Large building level. '''Speed: '''Human, though can scale to Undertale monsters to travel at Relativistic+ speeds. '''Reaction Time: '''Likely Relativistic+. '''Lifting Strength: '''Human level. '''Range: '''Hundreds of metres. '''Stamina: Human level. '''Durability: '''Human level. '''Intelligence: '''Extremely high, outclassing real-life super-geniuses. '''Equipment: '''An M9 pistol and clothing. '''Weaknesses: '''Usual human weaknesses.